Estando Juntos Hasta el Final
by Thesun2000
Summary: (Mi primer historia yupi!) Una historia donde un chico llamado Ash va enfrentarse a la liga pokemon, sin embargo una chica llamada serena que es la que esta secretamente enamorada de el, estara decidida en decirle sus sentimientos antes de que la aventura acabe. Acompañemos a nuestros amigos en esta historia y veamos el final (Historia Amorshipping)
1. Chapter 1

_Hola me llamo Thesun2000 soy la hermana menor de themoon1997y aquí les traigo mi primera historia en mi perfil, que es del anime Pokemon al modo Amorshipping (Serena x Ash) :D. Pues me gusta la serie de pokemon y más esa pareja así que espero que les guste esta historia ;)._

 **Autor Principal: Thesun1997**

 **Serie: Pokemon XYZ**

 **Tipo de Historia: Drama, romance y aventura.**

 **Nombre de la Historia: Juntos hasta el Final**

 **Personajes: Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont**

 **Capitulo 1:**

Un Chico 11 años llamado Ash Ketchum de la región de Kanto lo cual su sueño es convertirse en maestro pokemon, viajo a la región de Kalos para lograr el título de campeón junto con su mejor amigo pokemon Pikachu, además conoció a Serena una chica de la misma edad que Ash que es Estilista Pokemon y Pokemon Performe, Clemont un chico casi la misma edad que es un innovador y científico pokemon, con su hermanita menor Bonnie. Días mas adelante, Ash logro tener su última medalla, la medalla iceberg y va directo a inscribirse en la liga pokemon de Kalos.

Ellos iban caminando hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse indicando que ya venía el anochecer, así que prepararon las carpas y colchonetas para así descansar, Clemont como siempre es el que prepara la comida, Serena siempre es la que prepara unos pastelitos especiales para los pokemones llamados pokelitos y Ash como siempre entrenaba sus pokemones para entrar a la liga Kalos (sus pokemones eran: Greninja, Pikachu, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Noivern y su Charizard que se incorporo a su grupo en esta historia, obteniendo la charizardzita Y)

-¡Muy bien amigos salgan todos! –expreso Ash sacando todas sus pokebolas al aire y de ahí todos sus pokemon salieron. –Entrenaremos duros para poder ganar la liga pokemon –dijo Ash con entusiasmo y todos sus pokemones también se emocionaron para comenzar entrenar y así posiblemente ganar la liga Kalos.

Mientras tanto Serena la que está enamorada de Ash, (en esta historia ella ya tiene cortado el cabello) observaba la escena desde lejos, siempre ha admirado a ese chico desde que era una niña en el campamento del Profesor Oak, siempre un chico alegre, competitivo, un gran compañero, alguien que no se rinde con facilidad. Por otro lado ha intentado que Ash se fije en ella y a pesar de las indirectas que ha pasado entre ella y Ash este nunca se ha fijado lo que Serena siente por él, aunque Serena no se iba a dar por vencida, antes de que Ash se devolviera a Kanto por lo menos tiene que decirle lo que siente. Pasaron algunas horas y luego Clemont por fin termino la cena colocándolos en la mesa y llamo a los otros para que fueran a comer.

-Serena, Ash y Bonnie ¡a comer! –llamo el chico de pelo amarillo con lentes para indicar que la cena estaba lista y estos fueron a sentarse para así comer.

-Guao esto se ve delicioso muchas gracias Clemont –comento Ash disfrutando comer lo que preparo el chico con lentes.

-No hay de que amigo, además es bueno que comas bien para que estés bien preparado para liga Kalos –dijo Clemont sabiendo que Ash iba a entrar a la liga para convertirse en campeón de Kalos y así ser un maestro pokemon.

-Oye Ash y ¿cómo piensas ganar la liga Kalos? recuerda que ahí habrá muchos competidores que te tendrás que enfrentar –señalo serena sabiendo que esta liga tendrá muchos retos difíciles y mas que la mayoría que ha conocido durante su viaje tienen pokemones para megaevolucionar.

-Ya lo sé Serena, pero no te preocupes, si yo confió en mis pokemon y ellos en mi podre ganar la liga de Kalos y así convertirme en un maestro pokemon –comento Ash que al parecer esta listo para ir a la liga pokemon y así lograr su titulo.

-(En su mente: Jeje ese es Ash, siempre competitivo y muy decidido en lo que quiere ser) –razono serena en su mente viendo como es siempre el chico azabache y eso es lo que le agrada a ella

Después de Ash y sus amigos terminaran de cenar se alistaron para así irse a dormir en sus respectivas carpas de acampar, Bonnie y Clemont siempre dormían juntos y Ash y Serena en tiendas separadas. Pasaron varias horas y aun era de noche, Ash en un momento despertó y salió de su carpa a contemplar el paisaje, en eso vio un rio cerca donde estaba así que decidió sentarse ahí para reflexionar en su mente, todos los viajes que ha hecho, los pokemones capturados a lo largo de sus viajes en Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh y Unova, por otro lado en todo desde que comenzó en Kalos hasta llegar acá.

-Mmm todos estos viajes que he hecho, aquí en Kalos mis batallas y enfrentamiento con los líderes de gimnasio, me han traído hasta por última vez, en la liga pokemon de Kalos, aunque pierda esta vez nunca renunciare a mis sueños, seguiré intentando hasta lograrlo –razono Ash sintiéndose algo nostálgico por todo lo que ha pasado en estos momentos. En eso alguien lo llamo

-¿Ash? –dijo una voz que este reconoció y era Serena que estaba parada frente de el

-Serena ¿que haces aquí? –pregunto Ash algo impresionado que serena este a estas horas de la noche.

-Eso mismo te pregunto ¿que haces aquí de noche? –comento Serena haciéndole la misma pregunta al chico.

-Solo estoy reflexionando de lo que ha pasado en todo estos momentos, desde que partí en viajes en Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh y Unova, y aquí por supuesto –señalo Ash viendo rio un tanto pensativo y recordando aun esos viajes que hizo.

-Ya veo, eh yo estoy aquí porque presentí que habías salido…. así que yo eh también salí haber como estabas- comento serena algo sonrojada y diciendo la razón porque estaba afuera. A segundos ella se sentó al lado de Ash para acompañarlo- Y ¿porque no me cuentas lo de tus viajes para pasar el rato? –pregunto serena con curiosidad de los viajes que ha hecho su mejor amigo

-Claro porque no –acepto Ash en decirle a su amiga como fue como comenzó todo.

Así que Ash comenzó a contarle desde de que comenzó, desde que tuvo a su mejor amigo Pikachu, como conoció a Misti, su primer rival Gary, su otro amigo Block, todos los enfrentamientos de líderes de gimnasio, la liga de Kanto, y así como los demás viajes, sus batallas, pokemones capturados, los liberados, sus batallas tanto buenas como malas, así como las victorias como las derrotas, sus demás rivales, compañeros y otros que conocía a lo largo de sus aventuras. Serena solo no hacia más que escuchar el relato de su amigo, estaba impresionada y feliz por lo que hecho Ash en todos estos viajes.

-Guao Ash si has tenido una excelente aventura espero que puedas ganar la liga de Kalos, como siempre te estare apoyando –comento serena con una sonrisa que lo apoyara en todo.

-Muchas gracias Serena, es mas por decir todo sobre mis aventuras me siento aun más preparado para la liga pokemon –dijo Ash mas animado que nunca y luego se levanta para volver a su tienda pero antes de eso- Oye Serena –dijo el chico a la joven de pelo miel.

-¿Dime Ash? –pregunto Serena con un tono calmado

-Muchas gracias, por ti he alcanzado y afrontado muchos retos, siempre me apoyas en todo lo que hago –dijo Ash y en eso abraza tiernamente a Serena cosa que se sonrojo como un tomate- Eres una gran amiga –comento Ash mientras la abrazaba

-T-tu t-tambien –expreso Serena con un tono nervioso porque Ash la estaba abrazando cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda pero igual no quería soltarse de el.

Luego del abrazo los dos fueron a dormir otra vez y así mañana despertar con el mismo animo y seguir con su aventura

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Esto fue todo por hoy, perdón sino lo puedo hacer mas largo, pero a penas estoy aprendiedo a escribir, así que por favocito sean pacientes :c, también agradesco a themoon1997 por ayudarme un poco a redactar la historia. Bueno hasta luego c;**


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenos días amiguis de fanfiction les traigo la 2da parte de Juntos hasta el final, así que vámonos._

 **Autor Principal: Thesun2000**

 **Serie: Pokemon XYZ**

 **Tipo de Historia: Drama, romance y aventura.**

 **Nombre de la Historia: Juntos hasta el Final**

 **Personajes: Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont**

 **Capitulo 2:**

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron para alistarse y así seguir con su aventura, Ash por otra parte comenzó a preparar sus pokebolas su mochila, colocándose su ropa y su gorra, su mejor amigo Pikachu siempre se monta en el hombro derecho de este. El chico azabache pudo salir de su tienda donde vio a sus amigos ya listos para marchar. Luego partieron en camino a la liga pokemon donde Ash podrá competir para así ser campeón de Kalos. Pero en medio del camino aparece una chica de cabello azul quien era nada más ni nada que Millefeui la rival de serena.

— Hola muchachos cuanto tiempo sin verlos –saludo con alegría Millefeui al ver a sus amigos.

— Oh hola Millefeui, si tenemos días que no nos vemos, ¿como estas? –dijo Ash con alegría por verla.

— Oh muy bien, aquí buscando muchas bayas para mis pokelitos, luego los vi por aquí y decidí saludarlo, y a ¿donde se dirigen? –indico la chica de cabello azul que buscaba bayas para sus recetas de pokelitos y luego pregunto a donde se dirigían.

— Vamos a la liga pokemon para ver a Ash competir –señalo Bonnie con alegría.

— Entonces esta es tu reta final ¿no Ash? –pregunto con curiosidad Millefeui.

— Así es y me forzare al máximo ¿no Pikachu? –afirma el azabache y interrogo a su compañero y este afirmo con emoción.

— Entonces ¿serena aun no te ha dicho lo que siente por ti? –pregunto con un tono pícaro cosa que hizo sonrojar a Serena por el comentario de Millefeui.

— Ah no te entendí lo que hiciste decir –señalo Ash cosa que hizo aliviar un poco a Serena para que no se diera cuenta.

— Bien entonces iré con ustedes claro que si no les importa –comento la chica de cabello azul.

— ¿¡QUE!? –expreso Serena con un tono de preocupación.

— Claro porque no –dijo Ash para sí tener más compañía, eso hizo sentir aun más preocupada la chica de pelo miel y Bonnie noto eso mismo.

— ¿Serena estas bien? – pregunto con inquietud la niña pequeña.

— ¿Eh? Oh si estoy bien, descuida – señalo serena para no preocupar mucho a su amiguita mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa pero muy dentro de ella seguía preocupada.

Luego todo el grupo siguió su camino hacia llegar a la liga pokemon, mientras el viaje seguía los chicos comentaban sobre sus logros, lo que pasado, batallas, retos y mucho mas. Aunque serena tenía una mirada de ansiedad y de confusión, pensando que Millefeui podría quitarle a su amado para siempre y esta podría quedar con el corazón partido para toda la vida. En eso Millefeui noto la cara de serena y decidió ir en donde está.

— Oye descuida tu secreto está a salvo –comento Millefeui haciendo que Serena cambiara la cara rápidamente a uno de alivio, pero en eso la chica de pelo azul le susurra en el oído – Pero si no te apuras en decirle algo a Ash si gana o pierde la liga de Kalos yo misma me lo llevare –amenazo Millefeui que se llevaría a Ash e hizo que serena se sonrojara y haga una expresión de preocupación, mientras la otra se dirigía al frente del grupo.

Después de varias horas caminando, los chicos decidieron reposar un rato cerca de un bosque, Clemont hizo el almuerzo, mientras Serena y Millefeui se ayudaban una con otra para hacer pokelitos para los pokemon, y Ash sacaba sus pokemon para poder entrenar mientras tanto, mientras que Bonnie se hacia espectadora de lo que hacía. Por otra parte Serena no podía dejar admirar y mirar a su amigo de la infancia, por esa distracción no se dio cuenta que sus pokelitos se estaban quemándose y luego Millefeui le grito para alertarla.

— ¡SERENA TUS POKELITOS! –grito la chica de pelo azul y en eso Serena se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— ¡OH NO! –expreso con preocupación la chica de pelo miel, por suerte los saco rápido y había poquitos que se estaban algo quemados- Uf al menos casi todos está bien –dijo con un tono más calmado pero en eso Millefeui le alzo la voz.

— ¡Eres una idiota! Siempre distrayéndote en lo que no deberías estar viendo –expreso la chica azul diciéndole que se distraía mucho refiriéndose a Ash pero serena no se tomo muy bien el comentario de ella.

— ¡Y TU PORQUE TE METES EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! –grito con fuerza Serena dejando a todos sus amigos asombrado de cómo actuó.

— Si como digas, ¿tú crees que el chico que amas le agradara tu actitud?, Jeje creo que mejor yo me lo quedo ya que soy la correcta para él -dijo Millefeui advirtiéndole que así nunca tendrá a Ash y posiblemente ella es la que lo tenga, dejando a Serena destrozada y en eso se puso a llorar.

— Eres…e-eres- expreso Serena con aun lágrimas en los ojos sin poder terminar la oración y luego para irse corriendo adentro del bosque.

— Serena…-dijo preocupado Ash al ver a su amiga adentrarse en el bosque sola, estaba a punto ir con ella pero luego Millefeui hablo.

— Dejara ella solo necesita desahogarse –comento la chica de pelo Azul, para Ash no era una excelente idea que serena estuviera sola por ahí, pero obedeció al comentario de Millefeui.

Luego los chicos fueron a la mesa a comer ya que Clemont tenía el almuerzo listo, pero Bonnie solo quedo sentada al frente del bosque en donde se fue Serena, no dejaba de pensar en ella, tanto que no tenía ganas de comer hasta ver a su amiga juntos, así que Ash se le acerco a la pequeña para que fuera a comer con ellos, pero esta la rechazaba porque aun seguía preocupada por Serena, Ash también estaba inquieto ya que podría pasarle algo malo mientras este allí adentro del profundo bosque. Luego Bonnie le dijo a Ash.

— Crees que Serena ¿estará bien? –pregunto la niña de pelo amarillo sobre serena

— No lo sé Bonnie, eso espero –respondió el azabache ya que tampoco sabía que podría pasar pero intento ver el lado positivo pensado que Serena iba a estar bien.

Luego Bonnie decidió comer igualmente que Ash cuestionando que Serena volverá dentro de unos minutos ¿o no? Después de que todo el grupo terminara de almorzar por completo, todos comenzaron a preocuparse por la chica de pelo miel ya que había pasado como varios minutos de haber entrado el bosque sin una señal de que podría estar bien, el ambiente se torno de mas preocupación y de inquietud por lo visto de verdad si había pasado algo, o ella se perdió o le paso algo malo.

— Serena aun no ha regresado ¿será que le ocurrió algo? –pregunto Clemont viendo que serena aun no había venido.

— Creo que fui muy dura con ella –reclamo Millefeui así misma pensando que fue un error de ella haberla dicho eso y luego Bonnie la vio con una cara de enojo como si de verdad fue su culpa.

— Voy a buscarla, solo espero que no esté lejos –insistió Ash en ir a buscarla y en eso saco a todos sus pokemon para ayudar en la búsqueda- Bien amigos vamos a encontrar a Serena –señalo el chico azabache y luego todos sus pokemon afirmaron en ayudarlo.

— Yo iré también quiero saber que le paso –indico Bonnie en querer ir también a buscar a su amiga.

— No Bonnie tienes que quedarte aquí, es muy peligroso que andes por ahí sola –ordeno Clemont con un tono preocupante de que algo le pase a su hermana menor.

— Pe pero –dijo Bonnie algo decepcionada pero luego Ash la toca en el hombro.

— No te preocupes Bonnie la encontrare –señalo Ash con un tono calmado y ahí la niña con pelo amarillo asintió con la cabeza.

Luego Ash con sus compañeros entraron al bosque en encontrar a Serena, Charizard, Talonflame y Noivern fueron por volando para visualizar por aire aunque era algo difícil de distinguir por lo frondoso que era el bosque haciéndose un poco oscuro, Greninja estaba escalando arboles con su velocidad haber si lograba ver algo y Pikachu con Hawlucha estaban corriendo a pie junto a Ash mientras se adentraban mas y mas hasta el profundo bosque. Mientras tanto donde Bonnie, Clemont y Millefeui esperaban con ansias de que todo pueda solucionarse.

— Espero que logren hallarla –dijo Clemont intentando estar tranquilo.

— Creo que fui mi culpa, no tuve que haberla dicho esas cosas –dijo Millefeui por lo que hizo.

— ¿¡Y ahora que lo dices!? Si nunca hubieras peleado con ella, ¡nuestra amiga ya estuviera aquí con nosotros! ¿Quien sabe que le pudo haberle pasado? ¡Y TODO ES TU CULPA! –expreso con rabia Bonnie con lagrimas en los ojos y estaba a punto de golpear Millefeui pero en eso Clemont la detuvo con su mano robótica.

— Tranquilízate Bonnie, solo fue una pelea que tuvieron –comento Clemont para tranquilizar a su hermana. Pero con todo eso la chica de pelo azul bajo la mirada y con tristeza en sus ojos.

— No ella tiene razón no tuve que haberme entrometido con ella, si Ash logra hallarla mejor que me disculpe con ella –señalo la chica que se disculpara con Serena por haberle dicho cosas malas entre ella y Ash.

— Bien me alegra que igual reconozcas tu error y que te disculparas con ella –índico Clemont viendo como la chica se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Mientras tanto Ash con sus pokemones seguían en la búsqueda de Serena que aun no había encontrado alguna pista en donde podría estar, solo Ash pensaba en lo peor de que le pudo haber pasado, por otro lado pensaba que solo estaba perdida pero este hecho puede ser irreverente ya que Serena estuviera gritando y así algunos de sus pokemones escuchara. Después de treinta minutos sin señal de encontrarla Ash solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien intentando no pensar en lo malo, hasta que Greninja grito indicando que vio algo, Ash se acerca y vio como una clase de un cañón debajo de ellos, pero ver más abajo hacia al oeste pudo visualizar como un cabello de color miel posando en el suelo, el corazón de Ash comenzó a latir con fuerza presintiendo que sea serena que estuviera ahí, pero valía la pena en investigar, junto con su pokemon Charizard pudo bajar al cañón.

Al acercarse más aquel objeto que parecía un cabello del color de su amiga, no dejaba de lamentarse y dejar de pensar en cosas terribles de que le pudo haber pasado a Serena y cuando se acerco lo suficiente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era exactamente Serena tirada en el suelo con una pierna rota y un brazo con algunos rasguños, su cara también estaba llenos de rasguños y como partes de arboles incrustados en su cabello, el chico azabache fue donde ella con lagrimas de sus ojos de que su mejor amiga estuviera así en ese estado, hasta que un rayo de esperanza pudo observar, aun respiraba por lo menos aunque con algo de dificulta y cuando sintió su corazón por lo menos latía algo normal, así que rápidamente cargo a la chica hasta llevarlo con su pokemon tipo fuego y así comenzar a volar rápidamente donde estaba sus compañero.

Pero que pasara con Serena, ¿lograra sobrevivir?

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

 **Esto fue todo por hoy, uf usar el guion largo si me cuesta y más si uso una tableta para escribir una historia, pero bueno que se puede hacer, se debe conformar con lo que tienes y hacer lo que puedes.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima y no se olviden de comentarme :)**


End file.
